How Ash And Dawn Met
by ExtremeBrony26
Summary: Ash meets a girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a wonderful day in Pokeville. Ash was walking down the streets, wanting a girl friend. Ash never had a gf before, and today will probably be the day to find one.

"Man, I wish I had a love interest" Ash said, desperate for a girl.

At that moment, a girl with blue hair and sexy clothes.

Could this be it? Could this be Ash's love interest?

Ash went up to the girl.

"Um...hi..my name is Ash." Ash said, acting really coy.

"Hi, my name is Dawn." The girl said.

"Wow, that's a really cool name" Ash said, blushing.

Dawn giggled.

"Your adorable" Dawn said and pinched one of Ash's cheeks.

Ash blushed dark red. He was shaking and had a huge love struck on his face.

Then, Ash sneaked behind Dawn...and slapped her on the ass!

"OH!" Dawn said and blushed red.

Dawn did not see that coming. She could not believe it. Did she find a boyfriend?!

Ash did not see that coming either. He couldn't believe it too. Did he find a girlfriend?!

Find out in Chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2: The Date

"Wow...did your really just do that?" Dawn said in surprise

"Of course" said Ash

Dawn blushed red. She has never encountered such beauty...such romance...such love...

"Wanna go on a date?" Ash said and raised an eyebrow

"Oh, are you sure, Ash? I think it's too soon!" Dawn exclaimed

"No it is not, let's go" Ash promptly said.

They found the perfect dating place: Dates-R-Us

"How co-" His line got cut off when Dawn abruptly started to carry him to the place bridal style.

Ash blushed.

Dawn winked.

They approached the door.

"I'll order for you, handsome" Dawn said.

Ash blushed and whispered what he wants in Dawn's ear.

"OK" Dawn said.

After the date, Ash and Dawn became love interests.

They went everywhere.

They always went out for dates.

They were in the same school, and same class.

They sat together.

And they were definitely bros.

Definitely.

Get prepared for Chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Dawn's Period

One morning, Dawn's bottom half felt funny.

She got up, and she saw the worst thing possible.

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Dawn.

Her pink skirt was lightly covered in blood.

Dawn briskly jumped out her two story window, and headed for Ash's house next door.

"ASH!" Dawn kept yelling at the top of her lungs.

Dawn immediately broke through Ash's door.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ash exclaimed, and ran downstairs.

He saw Dawn very weak and scared, and a very bloody skirt.

"Ash...help!" Dawn gagged.

"Don't worry, Dawn. This happens to all girls."

"Really?" Dawn said in fear.

"Come on, Dawn. Let's go upstairs. We need to talk. This is serious."

APPROXIMATELY 30 MINUTES LATER...

"Woah, that's how I was born?!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Yes" Ash said.

"I'm jealous" Dawn sighed.

"Why?" Ash asked.

"Nothing happens to boys, only sperm" Dawn sighed in a sad tone.

"That's because boys are better." Ash said.

At that moment, Dawn suddenly lashed out.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIYA!" SMACK!

Dawn smacked Ash one the face. Hard. Leaving a huge red mark on Ash's face.

"OOOOOOOOOOW!" Ash screamed and ran off crying.

"YEAH! GO HAVE BABIES WITH YOUR SELF, FREE LOADER!" Dawn screamed.

MEANWHILE, SOMEWHERE IN THE DEEP POKE-VALLEY...

Ash was crying.

"Why did that bitch have to do that?! I will never be happy again." Ash said in tears.

At that moment, Ash saw something white, blue, pink, and a little red spec.

It was Dawn, coming to apologize.

Dawn tackled Ash in tears.

"OH ASH, I'M SO SORRY!" Dawn said, and repeatedly kissed him everywhere.

Ash blushed.

"Really?" Ash said.

Dawn stopped crying.

"Of course, Ashie" Dawn said and huggled Ash.

Ash blushed black. No one has ever called him that.

Before his eyes, Dawn softly pecked him on the cheek.

Ash blushed like he never has before.

"Hehe" Dawn giggled.

Then they shared a passionate hug.

Wait for Chapter 4, you'll see what's coming...

**I can't believe this Chapter actually came out well. It totally beat Chapter 1's rushing and Chapter 2's lack of information. Chapter 4 will be about a prom. Which I am planning to post later on tonight. Get ready for Chapter 4: The Big Prom!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Big Prom

Dawn and Ash were getting ready for a prom.

"Oh Ash, this will be so much fun!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement.

"Yes it will" said Ash.

Dawn was wearing her pink skirt mentioned in the previous chapter (with some dried blood on it)

Ash was wearing a fancy dress.

Ash held the door for Dawn.

Dawn smugly left. Then Ash left. Dawn got there first, since she is somewhat faster than Ash.

In fact, Dawn didn't have trouble breathing on the way there. But Ash did.

LATER AT THE PROM...

Dawn and Ash were dancing together.

Suddenly, Ash got an idea. A bad idea.

Ash pinched the tip of Dawn's skirt, looked under, put his hand up her skirt.

Suddenly everyone heard Dawn exclaiming in shock. Dawn found it very unexpected.

Dawn slapped Ash and covered her skirt and angrily walked away from him.

At that moment, Ash decided to leave. And Dawn did not notice.

The city bridge was right nearby. Ash tried to jump off, but Dawn quickly ran out of the prom, trying to find Ash.

She ran diagonally across the road. And saw Ash about to jump off of the city bridge.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed, ran up to him, and stopped him.

"Dawn? What do you want from me?" Ash asked as if he does not like her.

"Ash, I'm sorry I almost dumped you back there."

Ash blushed and heard the guilt in her voice.

Dawn went behind Ash, and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Dawn!" Ash said in surprise.

Suddenly, he started laughing. Dawn tickled his neck.

Then, Dawn glomped Ash.

Then Dawn got an idea.

"Hey Ash..." Dawn said eagerly.

"Yes?" Ash asked.

"Mind if I...ummm...you know..."

"I don't mind." Ash said.

Then they did the thing.

It was probably the first of many times to do this.

THE NEXT MORNING...

"Oh Dawn, that was the best thing ever" Ash said.

"Oh Ash, you silly billy, I'm pregnant!" Dawn giggled.

"WHAT?!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

**Yes, I know. I decided to do this. Besides, it made up for Chapter 1 and 2's lack of romance, and Chapter 3's lack of going into it as far as this. Be eager to read Chapter 5: Dawn's Pregnant?! (Since I made both Chapter's 3 and 4 today, I will make both 5 and 6 tomorrow.)**


	5. Chapter 5: Dawn's Pregnant!

**In the previous 4 chapters, Dawn and Ash met, they went on a date, Dawn got her period, and Dawn and Ash went to a prom.** **They had sex after the prom, and the next morning Ash found out that Dawn is pregnant. Get ready to read Chapter 5: Dawn's Pregnant?!. (I'm making Chapters 5 and 6 today, but I am making Chapter 7 tomorrow, and Chapter 8 the day after. NOTE: I'm planning at least 20 chapters after this chapter.)**

****"YOUR PREGNANT?!" Ash exclaimed in excitement.

"Of course, Ashie!" Dawn said happily.

"OH MY GOD" Ash exclaimed.

**MEANWHILE AT THE HOSPITAL...**

****"Ash, it seems your gf is pregnant" Dr. Master-bait.

"WOW!" Ash said.

"Yay!" Dawn said.

"She's giving birth to triplets, and are due to be born on December 11th."

"WOW!" Dawn exclaimed.

"ASH!" Dawn pulled on Ash's shirt.

"THAT MEANS 3 BABIES!"

"Yay" Ash said.

It was hard making the triplet's room, and Dawn kept on puking and had hard time focusing time and time again.

And Dawn kept on having hot flashes, and Ash kept on having to carry her around.

Dawn kept on getting tired easily as well. And Dawn had quite a temper too.

About halfway into her pregnancy. this happened.

Dawn and Ash went to the store. And a guy asked Dawn out, and...

Dawn beat the guy up violently, and got kicked out of the store.

Dawn's babies grown from a few centimeters to 3 inches at the time.

Dawn knew because Dawn and Ash kept a chart.

And when Dawn gave birth, the babies were 6 inches big.

**AT THE HOSPITAL WHEN DAWN GAVE BIRTH...**

"Push, Dawn! Push!" Ash exclaimed.

"SHUT UP ASH!" Dawn exclaimed and punched Ash in the face.

"Come on, Dawn, your almost there..." Doctor Master-bait said.

Then it happened.

Out came 3 beautiful babies.

The doctor looked at them and said "Congrats, Dawn. They're all boys."

"YAY!" Dawn yelled.

"Alright!" Ash said.

"Let's name them...what about...Joe, Ben, and Bill?"

"Sure!" Ash said.

So they did.

Back at home, Dawn was breastfeeding her babies.

Ash watched in happiness.

"Dawn, I think they're cute..."

"So do I Ash" Dawn said happily.

Meanwhile, Dawn and Ash planned mairrage.

And they got it all set up at the end of June.

And had to wait a few weeks to marry.

Over the time, their three beautiful babies had grown from cute 2 inch vegetable heads to big 6 inch long bug eyed creeps.

But it didn't matter, they were still Dawn's kids.

**I know, this was a bit of a cop out. I couldn't really handle it but hey, it's a new chapter. I'm adding Chapter 6 tonight. Get prepared for Chapter 6: Wedding.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wedding

**Since I was mentioning a wedding in this chapter at the end of Chapter 5, here comes Chapter 6: The Wedding!**

Dawn and Ash were getting their clothes on.

Dawn had been wearing her pink skirt (which still has some dried blood on it after about half a decade)

Ash was wearing his tuxedo mentioned in the middle of Chapter 4.

"Dawn, you look great." Ash said.

Then they left the house and headed off to the church. Ash held the door for Dawn on the way, and just like Chapter 4, Dawn is still faster than Ash.

After Dawn and Ash got married, they watched their kids play.

That was the most funnest night of their lives.

The next morning, Dawn and Ash decided to show the babies how to walk. And they had no trouble walking at all.

Dawn and Ash were proud of their babies. Dawn gave birth to genius babies.

Maybe because Dawn was a sexy genius herself.

**That was quite a short chapter. Almost as short as Chapter 1. Oh well. Tomorrow, get prepared for Chapter 7: Ash's Stag Party!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Stag Party (kind of)

**This chapter is about Ash going to a stag party. And also, I'm not sure about adding so many chapters. I guess one last chapter after this will be enough.**

****Ash went to a stag party.

And he had lots of fun, drank beer, and played spin the bottle.

And that's basically it.

**You know, I really got bored after writing the first 5 words, so I'll just introduce you to the real Dawn and Ash.**

**Dawn: This was based on a true story, you know! -blushes-**

**Ash: In Chapter 8, we had to end the fanfic with romance!**

**Dawn: -nudges Ash rudely- Ash...**

**Ash: Uh...sorry...**

**Dawn: So, Gumwinandbronylova32 has planned to make another fanfic about us. -blushes-**

**Ash: Which will probably be here within 2 weeks.**

**Dawn: Poor GWABL32 has been stressed recently and has been suffering anxiety of this fanfic, and he has been thinking about making this fanfic since last December.**

**Ash: Wow, it took him half a year to plan this fanfic?**

**Dawn: -glares at Ash angrily-**

**Ash: Uh...sorry...**

**Me: OK, you two. That's enough. Please start planning the script for Chapter 8. And remember, Dawn does most of the work since she's the sexiest. -winks-**

**Dawn: -blushes- Hehe...**

**Me: OK, that's enough, get prepared for Chapter 8: Epilogue, coming tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**Here we go. The last chapter of How Dawn And Ash met. Hope you all are excited for the second DawnxAsh story coming in a couple of weeks.**

****In the second fanfic of DawnxAsh, I am planning it to be about Dawn saving Ash because he is trapped or something.

I hope you all liked this fanfic, since it took me 6 months to think about a story like this. And it came here. And another one is probably coming within half a month.

**Dawn: Hey Ash, guess what, I get to save you in the next fanfic! :D**

**Ash: -blushes-**

**Me: I hope you two get along on your 2 week vacation.**

**Dawn: We will! -going into a limo with Ash-**

**-the limo drives off-**

**So see you all next time, I really hope you enjoyed this.**

**Now I'm going off to Gumball FanFic Archive to make a new fanfic.**

**See you all.**


End file.
